Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 May 2012
11:28 I already modified City Alarm to make it easier to play 11:33 i gotta go 11:46 Hey! 11:48 hi 11:49 How are you doing SSX? 11:49 gud 11:50 uploading a big moc to mocpages 11:52 Cool. 11:53 Bye! 11:53 bbl. 11:54 Hello 11:54 hi 11:54 How is everyone? 11:55 gud 11:58 hi 11:59 Hi. 12:00 Hello 12:04 So.. 12:06 uploading big moc to mocpages 12:06 Cool. 12:09 Hi. 12:13 <1999bug> Hmm 12:13 <1999bug> Ah 12:13 <1999bug> Chat is still up 12:13 <1999bug> Without a connection error =P 12:13 Hi 12:13 Hi. 12:15 What's up? 12:15 Nothing. 12:20 nm 12:20 If anyone wants to add their selves to my friends list here is the link 12:20 User:IMFAgent1/friends 12:22 added 12:22 Thanks! 12:23 Added. Don't forget to go to mine. 12:24 User:Video_Gamer1 12:25 Thanks! 12:26 You're welcom. 12:27 *welcome 12:31 How do you get the fake badge link? 12:32 Wow, no mods are on chat. 12:33 GTG cya tommorow! 12:33 <1999bug> I'm on chat. =P 12:33 <1999bug> ;D 12:33 <1999bug> We always watch. 12:33 <1999bug> We are the stalkers of chat. 12:33 <1999bug> Muhahaha. 12:34 <1999bug> xD 12:34 <1999bug> Lol 12:34 How do you get the fake badge link? (You are the 1,000,000 viewer) <---- that one 12:34 Hey Bug! 12:35 <1999bug> Hi 12:36 <1999bug> Oh 12:36 <1999bug> Let me think.. 12:36 <1999bug> Hmm 12:36 <1999bug> Need to find the image 12:37 <1999bug> Add this to your page: 12:37 <1999bug> LINK TO PAGE HERE should be changed to um... a link to a page 12:45 O.K. 12:48 g2g 12:48 bye 01:27 <1999bug> Hrmm 01:40 Blocked 6 months at LU Wiki for calling a troll an idiotic annoyance that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. 01:40 *Banned form chat 01:41 Jamesster's the troll's friend, so he banned ME instead of the troll. 01:41 It's really dumb if you ask me. 02:00 Just got 1,000 mainspace edits at Yoshi Wiki :D 02:38 Cya 02:41 Hey 03:04 Wait a second, Legodude101 did you know someone who's name was Nuke in LEGO Universe? 03:06 test 03:06 ? 03:06 What's with the test, Vector? 03:06 :P 03:07 Just making sure I wasn't glitched 03:07 Ah 03:07 Like I am on my iMac? 03:07 :P 03:12 Hmn 03:18 You didnt even stay for your birthday Vec 03:18 You realise how much that wiki planned for that 03:18 We were to have a big day of celebration 03:19 Oh, hello LD 03:21 Legodude101 did you know someone from LEGO Universe named Nuke? 03:21 And someone named LEGOBuilder? 03:24 *Ahem* 03:25 -_- Never mind, I'm LEGOBuilder and my brother User:LSCNuke was Nuke 03:29 Zzzzz.... 03:34 Well I gtg see ya 03:34 Farewell 03:55 ........... 04:07 Hello, Jeyo 04:15 Hello, Ajr. 04:16 hi 04:41 Hi 04:42 Does anybody here know how to make a signature? 04:55 Hi. 04:55 'Sup 04:56 Hi 04:56 Do you know how to make signatures? 04:57 Sorry but......No 04:57 Thanks anyway 04:57 so... 04:57 what's up? 04:57 IMFAgent1, what kind of sig do you have in mind? 04:57 The American Idol Finale! 04:58 GO JESSICA SANCHEZ! 04:58 04:58 What do you mean? 04:58 @Agent 04:58 Well, everyone has a different type of sig 04:58 Mine is simple 04:58 Others are complex 04:59 I just my name to be colored 04:59 brb 04:59 and the talk button too 05:00 I just want my name to be colored 05:00 (Hmm) 05:00 Let me see 05:01 Actualy the real problem is that I can't make it come out when I do this 05:01 ~~~ 05:02 Not here but on pages 05:02 User:Agent_Swipe/sig < A sig like that? 05:03 Well, if you go to a page and do this 05:03 ~~~ 05:03 It's supposed to come out fancy 05:04 But it just appears to be the ~~~? 05:04 No I went to your link and saw the example 05:04 just went 05:05 you were right the first time 05:05 Huh? 05:06 on your link you just put up 05:06 if you click it 05:06 it goes to your signature 05:06 Correct 05:07 But when I use these 05:07 ~~~ 05:08 on a friends list or somthing it won't show my signature 05:08 Hmm 05:08 I dunno what the problem is :P 05:08 only a link to the signature 05:08 Hmm 05:08 I really don't know what the problem is :/ 05:09 I think it has somthing to do with the 05:09 05:09 Agent Swipe(talk) that's my current sig =P 05:09 Nothing wrong with it 05:12 oh well 05:13 thanks anyway 05:13 g2g 05:13 bye 05:13 See you later 05:26 Hey! 05:42 ........ 05:43 Hey 05:43 CP me and Jeyo were waiting for you for an hour on my wiki :P 05:44 hey! 05:44 :p 05:44 Jeyo had to gtg 05:44 Can we chat here? 05:44 Sure 05:45 :d 05:45 Me and Jeyo had a great idea for the next Cat Clan battle, it'll be called Forest Fight and the Fox will premiere in it. We don't have to do it right now though :D 05:45 I'm getting another Space Patrol today 05:46 Wow really? 05:46 Ya 05:46 How do you know 05:46 Because they are easy to feel :p 05:46 Ah, yeah :P 05:47 :p 05:48 User_blog:Video_Gamer1/Too_Many_Mods 05:48 I have $5 to spare, aswell. 05:48 Look at my comment 05:48 I did. 05:49 Ah 05:49 I was on an edit spree last nigth :D 05:49 *night 05:49 Nice! 7,000 edits :) 05:50 Thanks! 05:51 I'm now ranked 22 aswell :d 05:53 Nice 05:53 Ya :p 05:54 What are you ranked? 05:56 Hi o/ 05:56 Hai 05:56 My character at Krypton Sonset is dead :P 05:57 lol 05:57 I'm ranked 36 05:58 i am ranked 62 ;) 05:58 I've been ranked 25 for a while. 05:58 I don't usually do stuff to earn badges, i just edit :P 05:59 Czech, Mr.Brick said you let him give out chat warnings... 05:59 No... 06:00 I said I didn't want him to. 06:00 :O Mr.Brick lied! 06:00 :O 06:00 No surprises... 06:01 I never liked it when Brick renamed pages at Castlepedia... 06:01 He renamed a page to "Czech should die in hell" 06:02 I know :( 06:02 I don't believe in hell, so it didn't mean anything to me. 06:02 lol 06:02 :P 06:02 I also don't care what trolls say. 06:02 Technically, when you die you go to hell do you can't die in hell :P 06:03 :p 06:03 *so 06:04 Also, would anyone buy off me on Ebay? 06:04 I don't have an account on eBay :P I just look at sets 06:04 Aww :( 06:04 I needz ur moneez 06:05 Ask da Cash Cow. He haz lotz of moneez 06:07 :/ WHY do people keep adding the category Tigers to Nexu and Tigger 06:07 Dunno 06:09 People ask the stupidest questions on Wikianswers LEGO "Is nya the purple ninja? Some WC said, No, since she is oregnant with jay's twins lloyd's friend finn has to be the purple ninja" -_- 06:09 *pregnant O.o 06:09 *facepalm 06:10 Finn is fan-made. 06:10 There is no finn. 06:11 Exactly. 06:11 lol 06:11 Pregenat as a teenager? 06:11 I deleted that page the instant I saw it 06:11 *Pregnant 06:11 EXACTLY!! 06:11 That's wacked up. 06:11 *double facepalm* 06:12 And Jay is just a boy... 06:12 Some other person created a page "This is spam". I deleted the page and banned the user 06:12 *triple facepalm* 06:13 :P 06:13 I'll never forget the day some WC edited the Ninjago page and put Lloyd as the purple ninja of plum coolade. Yup. Plum Coolade. 06:13 I'm amazed at some peoples maturity 06:13 I mean, seriously, are like 5 year olds writing those questions 06:14 "waht is teh code" 06:14 :P 06:14 :p 06:14 Lol xD 06:14 :p 06:14 They keep asking for barcodes... Why do they need barcodes?? 06:14 Once I saw this question saying: "Wat is a queshtun?" 06:15 @Irn Usually to steal, or thats what it is in Australia 06:16 Ok. 06:18 Yeah 06:19 Stealing is wrong : 06:19 Eating people, however, is completely normal :p 06:19 :P 06:20 :P 06:20 CP are you a member of the F12 Army? 06:20 Yep. 06:20 Same. 06:20 I don't usually do ratings, I'm more of an editor 06:20 What rank are you? 06:20 Ah. 06:21 62. ;) 06:21 I gtg,bye o/ 06:22 g2g soon. 06:23 :( 06:23 I have to go to the shops 06:23 Also, do you want to join my Monster Fighters custom theme? 06:24 Custom:Monster Fighters 06:25 Sure! 06:26 =D 06:26 I have the perfect set for that, I'll enter it tomorrow 06:26 "Abandoned Shack" :P 06:27 :D 06:27 Jim is working on a Zombie set 06:27 The Gangster on a 3 Wheeled Motorcycle VS Werewolf and Frankenstein 06:27 Cool 06:27 :D 06:28 Also, we need ideas for our own Monster Fighters 06:28 We have one, Percy Armourstone. 06:28 06:28 bad link 06:29 It's ok i went to the right one 06:29 Nice 06:29 06:30 Yeah 06:30 :D 06:30 We need a female, the leader, and a crazy young guy 06:30 AND an old guy 06:31 U livz in washingtun? 06:31 I'll do a female and possibly a crazy young guy 06:31 No 06:31 In Florida :P 06:31 :p 06:31 Cligra lives in California 06:31 Making a page about the store in Orlando 06:31 That's where I was born 06:31 In California 06:31 We moved to Florida when I was little though 06:31 I was born in Sydney 06:32 Though, I lived in England for 6 years 06:32 *months 06:32 Wow 06:33 I'm actually 90% English 06:33 10% Australian. 06:35 Wow 06:35 I say I'm an Aussie though 06:38 LUCKY EDIT 06:38 NICE 06:38 :D 06:38 100 points 06:38 You just earned the "Lucky Edit" badge Awarded for making the Lucky 484,000th edit on the wiki! 06:38 5th Lucky Edit 06:38 Hey do you know what I should use for quoting something other than LEGO.com or should I just use the QuoteLEGO.com temp 06:39 Nice 06:39 QuoteLEGO.com 06:39 Yeah, that's what I thought 06:39 The template says itself 06:40 Ranked 21st now! 06:43 NICE! (lol that's all I can think of) 06:44 (lol) 06:44 Hey CligQ 06:44 *Clig 06:44 After three months of work, I just finished (mostly) my Gorm comic's first panel. 06:45 :D 06:45 Let's hear it for laziness! 06:45 (I'm almost done on my third Monster Fighters Moc) 06:45 Coolsa. 06:45 Custom:Man Bat Caves - My best LDD Moc 06:45 Yar. 06:46 Glitch 06:46 Hey Clig 06:46 I got a lucky edit earlier, a pleasant surprise. 06:47 (6th lucky edit) 06:47 Only the 6th? :P 06:47 :P 06:47 I edit mainspace more. 06:48 I've made 3 lucky edits :P 06:49 :p 06:49 I'm closing in on Being 19th. 06:50 Ar. 06:50 We have one new admin today! 06:50 Yay! 06:50 Who? 06:50 Agent Charge? 06:50 Yar. 06:50 (Me will be next admin >:D) 06:51 Did you see his entry into my contest? My mind is boggled. :/ 06:51 Yay! 06:51 Yeah, I saw that 06:51 That church is just epic 06:51 Hey Swipe 06:51 Hello 06:51 ^ 06:51 (@LSC) 06:51 :P 06:51 (But Swipe works as well. :P ) 06:51 What? =P 06:52 :O A WC edited da Cash Cow 06:53 He put da Cash Cow to dead 06:53 Isa fixed it 06:53 Sorry, I saw my name, and I am confused =P 06:53 :P 06:53 Weesa block da ebil pertzon! :O 06:53 he fashe da waf of da ca$h now... 06:54 He said dat da idea of da cash cow is stupid 06:54 On da talk page 06:54 I killed it though 06:54 (rollbacked) 06:55 I love looking through his contribs. So witty. A wonderfully razor-sharp wit.. 06:55 :P 06:55 Maybe it's Sannse. :P 06:55 lol 06:56 :D 06:56 He just did it again. :O EXTERMINATE 06:56 Fire da cannon! 06:57 And again. Block tome! :D 06:57 *time 06:57 Wait. 06:58 He herds da cows! "i hate this custom this is the worst idea i ever herd " 06:58 It IS Sannse! :O 06:58 :O 06:58 i?!?!? WHAT THE 06:58 He said it! HE HERDS DA COWS!!!! 06:59 HE IS DA COWMASTA!!!!! 06:59 Oh. My. Cash Cow. 06:59 DA COWMASTA!!!!! AHHHHHHH 06:59 I'm going to make a custom... 06:59 *very speshul custom 07:00 Ooh, da speshul custom... I likey dat 07:00 I mat have to close chat at some point. LDD glitches big-time when I use them both. 07:01 *might 07:02 Now, should the throne be made of gold studded with diamond, or diamond studded with gold? 07:02 Hmm... 07:02 Tricky. :P 07:02 Gold studded with diamond 07:02 :P 07:03 Okay! 07:03 Let's see.. What kind of minion? A personal troll-slave? An Ewok? 07:03 EWOK SLAVE LABOUR! 07:03 Ca$h Cow likey.. 07:04 EWOK FOR DA WIN!!!! 07:04 A hook or blaster gun for a hand? :D 07:04 Hmmm.. 07:05 Blaster gun! 07:05 Da Fightin' Ewok Slave Labourer... Oooh..... 07:05 :P 07:05 :D 07:06 His skin will be green, of course. 07:07 I knew it 07:07 :P 07:10 What colour should his lightsaber be? 07:10 Hmm.. 07:10 Pink! 07:10 lol 07:11 No, that's much too awesome. 07:12 I'm thinking green. 07:12 Yeah 07:12 Green 07:16 I've finished the minifigure. Now for the throne and butler... 07:17 Cool 07:21 Now, just how "diamond-studded" is "diamond-studded".. :D 07:21 :D 07:30 Done. Now, to upload and such! 07:30 Yay! 07:36 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/0/0d/Cowmasta2.png 07:37 ZOMG DAT IS DA BEST EVAR 07:37 ^X100 07:37 :P 07:39 I'm making all the poll options on the customs page stuff that the IP said. :D 07:39 Custom:COWMASTA 07:40 :P 07:41 Nice! 07:42 Thank$! Are there enough diamonds on the throne? 07:43 YA 07:43 DEFINATLY 07:44 :D 07:44 COOL 07:44 You didn't vote! :O 07:45 I would if my computer let me. :/ 07:47 I didn't? I just did a couple minutes ago 07:47 Huh. My cache must be acting up. 07:48 My Windows Vista does that a 07:48 *all the time 07:48 Hey BF2 07:48 Cleared cache, I see it now. 07:49 I can't believe someone came on to the wiki just to destroy my stuff. It's so flattering! 07:51 :D 07:51 Wait a minute.... 07:52 H wasn't the first. :P 07:52 *He 07:52 Someone came on just to call Dogwelder "gay". 07:53 lol 07:54 Wait. What?! 07:55 The one who vandalized Dogwelder claims to be Jawa Man66. O_o 07:56 Good to know people are noticing my work. :) 07:56 Well, g2g 07:57 I gtg too 07:57 See ya 08:23 hello 08:58 back 09:34 ... 09:44 Hi! o/ 09:46 WHY DOES MY BROWSER AUTOMATICALLY MAKE TWO WINDOWS ON BRICKIPEDIA CHAT ONLY? 10:02 Hi o/ 10:29 wasup? 10:29 :P 10:29 Pythor's the Snake King :P 10:29 Maybe i killed him then 10:30 :P 10:31 What's yur favorite lego series? 10:31 LoTR 10:31 I have four, 10:31 :) 10:32 #1 star wars 10:32 #2LOTR 10:32 #3 NInjago 10:32 #4 Harry potter 10:32 YOu know somethn funny 10:33 I just finished reading LOTR when they announced the lego series 10:34 well, bye 10:38 Hi Drew o/ 10:39 Hey 10:40 How are you? 10:40 Good :) 10:40 Me too :) 10:40 Great :) 10:41 :D 01:42 :) 01:44 .... 01:44 NO. 01:44 Czech said he Did not let you give out chat warnings. He said he said the opposite. 01:44 And there are no Hackers. 01:44 It's just you. 01:45 Accept it. 01:45 And never lie again. 01:45 It was a hacker I swear! 01:45 Clone himself agrees with me. 01:45 Czech said quote:I do not min if you give out warnings while i'm on chat. 01:46 *mind 01:46 He Said : No, you Can't give out chat warnings. 01:46 i talked to him. 01:46 He must have changed his mind. 01:47 I'm going semi-active since everyone ahtes me in real-life and online.. 01:47 And Czech said: Brick renames pages" Czech needs to go to hell" and He does not believe in hell. 01:47 depression #2 01:47 Please don't swear. 01:48 Cligra and Berrybrick said they did not let you give out chat warnings. 01:48 Someone hacked my account! 01:48 You can't give out warnings!! 01:48 Clone is smart and the smartest Mod of whole of Brickipedia. 01:48 I never said cliggs and bb said I could give out warnings. 01:48 I said czech. 01:48 Czech is not a mod >.< 01:48 Admin* 01:49 Just remember:You made me leave wikia! 01:49 You Hate Czech because he reverts your edits! 01:49 Always remember: No one leaves, unless it's been years. 01:50 He'll come back. 01:50 Evil Megablok. 01:55 hey ras all gul 01:56 Hi Korp :) 01:56 Brick was doing annoying again. 01:56 im AFK now 01:56 I am glad you've come :) 01:56 Ok 02:00 Hi! 02:00 <717dif> Hi! 02:00 Hi! o/ 02:00 Hello 02:00 Brick was annoying again :( 02:00 Finally the chat is working 02:00 Why? 02:00 Lying about Czech and Berrybrick 02:00 OMG 02:00 He did not change. 02:01 <717dif> Hi! 02:01 He never did. 02:01 Well now I see that 02:01 But he got you 2 under his service. 02:01 What do you mean? 02:01 Listening to track 16: The End of all Things ----The Return of The King 02:02 Ninja, you and Dif are under his service. 02:02 Ninja1? 02:02 Which sets did you get? 02:02 But you do not know that he is lying. 02:02 Not anymore I'm blocking him in Pm 02:02 I did not know he was lying 02:02 Ninja, pretty soon you and Dif will be under his control,again. 02:02 ? 02:02 He always lies. 02:03 Not anymore I have a secret he told me 02:03 BTW, Mat, are you gonna make Onua Nuva? 02:03 I don't know 02:03 Hi 02:03 That Secret is a lie. 02:03 Hi Bobafett o/ 02:03 <717dif> Hi 02:03 Well I'm not sure 02:03 Hi 02:03 o/ 02:03 It's his age 02:03 I am sure. 02:04 Hello 02:04 How are you 02:04 Brick i presumed underaged. 02:04 <717dif> PM Irnakk 02:04 <717dif> ? 02:04 Ok. 02:04 Is* 02:06 back 02:07 i hate this metallica 02:07 my brother is playing it 02:07 huh finaly 02:08 he stopped 02:08 Korp Pm 02:08 <717dif> What s that? 02:09 Why do you always have to PM...? 02:10 Well because there are some conversations that we don't want people to interupt' 02:11 ok 02:14 G2G 02:14 bah 02:15 Mr. Brick said he left wika. 02:15 He just entered chat 02:15 Wikia* 02:16 ok............... 02:16 Burarum, don't be hasty! 02:16 My shoulder is in agony. 02:16 :( ] 02:16 Beaty is pain 02:17 my hair is 02:17 Beauty? 02:17 horrible 02:18 my freaking hair is horrible 02:18 Makes no sense 02:18 Ooookay 02:19 Anyway, my shoulder is in agony because I got cuprinol on it during tech lesson. 02:20 im sitting on äss killer chair 02:21 Hello 02:21 ello 02:21 Back to he Pm Korp 02:21 ok 02:23 Korp warn #1 swearing. 02:24 . 02:24 Brick 02:24 You aren't a Mod 02:24 Oh 02:24 Never mind 02:24 Hey Br1ck 02:24 o___o 02:24 Hey 02:30 o0______________________0o 02:30 What happened 02:30 that whas alien 02:30 face 02:30 Whose alien? 02:31 Korp check Pm 02:32 i saw the Star wars thing 02:32 Guys G2G eat breakfast 02:33 breakfast? 02:33 this time 02:33 ok 02:33 time regions 02:33 You guys should contribute to the Wiki... 02:34 I Contribute. 02:34 i allredy eated dinner 02:36 Contribute in what way? 02:36 Did you really just say "eated"? 02:36 yes 02:37 it whas joke 02:38 I hope so 02:38 Irnakk, I'm doing a photoshoot this weekend if I can get some good sunlight, I'll take a pic of my treebeard moc so you can approve before making his friends. 02:39 Irnakk! 02:40 Irnakk 02:40 How do you contribute? 02:41 Contributing doesn't specifically mean making article edits, it can be contributing to the community, leave him alone. 02:43 bye 02:44 No 02:44 Brick 02:44 I'm asking him a question 02:44 And Brick 02:44 He's away 02:44 There is no "contributing to the community" 02:45 That's not a contribution to the Wiki 02:45 Customs are not contributions 02:45 Reviews are, in a way 02:45 I have nothing against Custsoms 02:45 :| 02:45 But Customs, Blogs, and Chat is not contributing 02:45 ... 02:46 ... 02:46 ... :/ 02:47 ... 02:47 Emoticons don't make you look smart 02:48 Or make me any less correct 02:48 Calm down :| 02:49 Back. 02:49 Hey 02:49 Sorry, was busy with some Real LEGO. 02:50 I'm doing pictures of treebeard on Saturday 02:50 :D 02:50 I have holiday next week :) 02:50 So you can give a fangorn seal of approval before I move onto the other two ents. 02:51 :) 02:51 What were you making? 02:51 My Kingdom. Edoras, Home of King Theoden. 02:52 It's not that good, but i use it as Irnakk's Kingdom :P 02:52 Actually, it is Irnakk's kingdom :P 02:52 Brick 02:52 Shut up 02:52 I'm not angry 02:52 :O 02:53 Don't tell people to calm down unless you watn to make them angry 02:53 Irnakk 02:53 How do you contribute? 02:53 -.- 02:54 Adding pictures (mostly for customs), making Customs, and daily edits. 02:54 It sounds like you're getting agitated so calm down. 02:55 Customs aren't contributing 02:55 Brick 02:55 I'm not getting agitated 02:55 Please stop acting like you know what I feel 02:55 Irnakk, this was my reference for the face http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/bb/TBLOTR.jpg 02:55 Customs count as Contribute to the wiki for (number) days. 02:55 ... 02:55 Ok 02:55 That's not a contribution 02:56 A Review is sort of a contribution 02:56 But Mainspace/Images/even Categorizing is contributing 02:56 I don't care if it is,or not. 02:56 Templates are 02:56 I'm just clarifying 02:56 Images counts with Customs. 02:56 Images on customs. 02:56 I have 694 edits. 02:57 Images on Customs don't count 02:57 They're Custosms 02:57 I have 600 something. 02:57 They don't add any information abotu real things 02:57 A Wiki is a database of information 02:57 The Customs are a way for people to post their things 02:57 It's not, in any way, contributing 02:57 Not posting Images 02:57 Not Adding Categories to Customs 02:57 That's just fun 02:58 And I have 26,000 Edits 02:58 By my heel, I care not. 02:58 Brick 02:58 I was explaining something to Irnakk 02:58 I don't care if you don't care 02:58 I didn't intend for you to care in the first place 02:59 I add a picture to the wiki. i use it on my custom. 02:59 adding the picture to the wiki counts. 03:00 So every time i make a custom, The Picture counts as contributing ;) 03:01 Irnakk 03:01 That's wrong 03:01 That's what I'm trying to expalin 03:01 *explain 03:01 I don't care. 03:01 A picture is only a contribution when it is relevant to articles 03:01 ... 03:02 You're the one who thinks he's contributing 03:02 If you want to say nonsense 03:02 Stop it. 03:02 Then you should listen to the truth 03:02 -.- 03:02 Stop it! 03:02 -------New topic--------- 03:02 Leave us alone! 03:03 ... 03:03 You're the one who keeps saying that over and over 03:03 All I'm doing is explaining the difference between contributing and having fun 03:03 I mean 03:03 Customs 03:03 Contributing can be fun 03:03 We don't care. 03:03 Obviously not 03:03 We already know all of it. 03:03 Apparently not 03:04 Just leave us alone. 03:04 Since you don't care enough to read what other people say 03:04 Yes, as I was trying to say earlier, Irnakk, I ordered some of the new lord of the rings parts to do an adventures with awesome knight comic. 03:04 :) 03:04 Test 03:04 I am here, and I am boiling to death! 03:05 I wish they made Edoras or Minas Tirith instead of Helm's Deep. 03:06 Or art least include the Glittering Caves in the Helm's deep set. 03:06 At* 03:06 I got sting, the one ring, both halves of the wraiths cape, two eleven hairpieces a Rohan shield, a moria or and haldirs bow. 03:06 :) 03:07 lol "I got sting, the one ring," xD 03:07 It made me think you're writing a poem at first 03:07 You can Make 2 Elven archers :) 03:07 Some more Rohan and elf soldiers would've been nice, I'd say two elves and a Rohan soldier with a different face than the one in uruk army. 03:08 Yeah :) 03:08 And Gamling 03:08 Or Eowyn 03:08 And its silly how they made the primary play feature the horn of helm hammer'and yet they didn't include gimli. 03:09 Gimli is included. 03:09 I'll make Eowyn with leias face, the mermaids hair and a rohans armour. 03:09 Yeah :) 03:09 Is he? 03:09 Yeah 03:10 Why is LUWikiBot here? :S 03:10 Well I came for some technical help 03:10 Specifically with collapsing boxes. 03:10 Archers are pretty useful :) 03:10 Anyone think they can help? 03:10 Link to article? 03:11 I believe there was another bow included in Moria. :) 03:11 FB100Z and Mykheh were always my tech guys :P 03:11 For Aragorn :D 03:12 Am I invisible... -_- 03:12 Link to helms deep, I'm getting it for Christmas :-) 03:13 9474_The_Battle_of_Helm's_Deep 03:14 Hi 03:14 Cool set 03:15 Thanks, I'd never seen the inside until now. 03:16 Theresa secret door in the side 03:16 I've only got £30 so I'm getting the uruk hai army and waiting until Christmas, it might be cheaper then. 03:16 :) 03:16 I like Uruk-Hai 03:17 Combine The uruk-Hai army with helm's Deep :D 03:17 Yea it will make the ultimate castle 03:17 I like Uuk-Hai,too, but i don't like how it looks like when they are made :P 03:18 I might even get a second uruk hai army if it gets reduced. The wall is not as long as in the movie. 03:19 You will need like 6x The uruk-Hai army. 03:19 . 03:19 .? 03:23 If its down to £15 by Christmas I'll get another, If I can find some for £10 each on bricklink I'll get however many I can. 03:24 Hey, Br1ck 03:24 I haven't seen you in awhile 03:25 Yeah, me neither. 03:25 Same :P 03:26 I'll BrB, its been warm today and I want out of my school uniform. 03:27 :P 03:27 Hows everyone? 03:27 Hey Drew 03:27 o/ 03:29 Hey 03:31 Bye...? :( 03:31 :P 03:31 bye 03:32 What's up? 03:32 Test 03:32 :-) 03:32 Hey 03:32 o/ 03:33 Hi 03:35 Br1ck what's up? 03:35 Not much, you? 03:36 Not much either 03:36 Br1ck wanna Pm 03:39 Not desperately but if you have something you need to tell me, sure. 03:45 moro moro moroo 03:45 Hi Korp o/ 03:47 sup sup 03:47 korp, you play Roblox? 03:47 cant now 03:48 Ok. 03:48 im playing it extremle not mutc 03:48 im making the custom Justice lague set whit flash 03:49 the set includes 4 cube dudes 03:49 superman 03:49 wonderwoman 03:49 flash 03:49 and lex luthor 03:49 hi brick 03:50 Hi Peregrin o/ 03:50 Burarum, Don't be hasty :P 03:50 I hadn't left, I refreshed. 03:50 ok 03:51 hi squirly 03:51 Hi Ninja o/ 03:51 hi 03:51 What? 03:51 Oh squirrel 03:56 does he not like me or something? 03:58 No 03:58 :P 03:58 JK 03:58 He doesn't not like you 03:59 If that makes senbse 03:59 *Sense 03:59 He doesn't dislike you. There we go. 03:59 it makes sense, i just wondered because he left when I got on 03:59 flash cubie is done 04:00 hmm 04:00 now is only Lex 04:00 :) 04:17 Back 04:17 Hey 04:18 bye 04:18 O well Irnakk 04:18 You there? 04:23 Bye 04:36 . 04:45 . 05:05 Hello! 05:36 May I direct y'all to this: User_blog:King_of_Nynrah/Possible_HF_live-action_coming_up 05:37 Oh my God 05:37 Not Hero Factory 05:38 Sets are okay, but how they can make a movie of its awful story? 05:40 Hey, Mat 05:40 Hi 05:42 I'm assuming that those tabs 05:42 You want for different languages? 05:42 Yeah 05:43 You're gonna' have to contact Wikia Staff before I can help 05:43 :/ 05:43 Why? 05:43 So that they can make the namespaceas 05:44 *namespaces 05:44 Wiki staff's look kinda weird in my opinion :P 05:44 Hi korp o/ 05:45 there is a ´´tiny´´ junk of daleks in space 05:45 only 20 billions 05:45 Kon, Mr.Brick is under-aged. Green ninja told me. 05:45 ok 05:45 KoN 05:45 Should i watch Doctor Who? 05:45 Could you vote on FANom and GANoms? 05:45 You too Drew 05:46 why why i didnt born to daleks body 05:46 i want to do some Xterminating 05:50 why am i human 05:50 thats a big question 05:50 if i whould be an alien somewhere in the other galaxy i should not even know eny of these things 05:53 just kidding im getting bit philosophick 05:54 :-P 05:55 Poke 05:56 :O 05:56 äkä töki siinä 05:56 :D 05:59 i can always speak finnish 05:59 that thing what i said means ´´dont poke right there´´ 06:03 King 06:04 sigh 06:11 Hello 06:11 YO 06:12 What's up? 06:12 Hello 06:13 Aja 06:13 hi 06:13 hi 06:13 How are you 06:13 Hey 06:13 im bored bye 06:15 Anyone here? 06:15 nooo 06:16 Ok 06:16 KoN you there? 06:16 Ajraddatz 06:16 Vote on GA/FA noms? 06:16 I posted a lot more 06:18 Whats that 06:19 k 06:20 hI 06:20 Hi 06:20 <717dif> Hi 06:22 <717dif> What's up 06:22 <717dif> Bye 06:23 Brickipedia:Good_articles/Nominations 06:23 Brickipedia:Featured_Article_Nominations 06:23 Hey 06:24 Hello 06:24 CM4S got onto the eurobricks front page. 06:24 Br1ck Pm 06:25 Hey Jeyo 06:25 Hi NINJA1 06:26 Ajraddatz, are you here? 06:32 Back ;) 06:32 Hey! 06:32 Hi Irnakk! 06:32 Watching Spongebob on TV :) 06:33 I'm reading the newspaper on desk 06:33 I'm editing and talking 06:33 :/ 06:33 :) 06:33 :-) 06:34 I'm chatting and at Toys R Us.com 06:34 BR 06:34 BRB 06:35 Back 06:36 Hello 06:36 <717dif> Hi 06:37 Hi Dif o/ 06:37 . 06:37 <717dif> o/ 06:37 Hi!o/ 06:37 o/ 06:37 Irnakk pm 06:37 <717dif> what did you try to do? 06:37 Irnakk Pm 06:37 <717dif> Irnakk PM 06:37 I tried to do this o/ 06:38 <717dif> Oh 06:38 lol, Irnakk's got 3 PM's coming in 06:38 So have I actually :/ 06:39 <717dif> Jeyo Pm 06:39 I also have 3 pm's 06:39 With Mat Irnakk and Jeyo 06:39 lol 06:39 <717dif> Jeyo PM 06:39 <717dif> ? 06:40 Okay 06:41 Jeyo check Pm 06:43 . 06:44 BobaFett what's up? 06:45 <717dif> Boba are you there? 06:46 hello 06:46 Hi 06:46 Hi Mito 06:46 <717dif> Hi 06:46 How are you guys 06:46 <717dif> good thx for asking 06:48 . 06:50 So whats up? 06:51 hi 06:51 Hello 06:51 <717dif> Hi 06:52 hi 06:52 Hi 06:52 Hi. 06:52 Hi gamer o/ 06:52 Hi. 06:52 <717dif> bye 06:52 <717dif> o/ 06:52 Well G2Gbye 06:53 Hi 06:53 Sorry 06:53 Bye 06:53 bye 06:53 Bye. 06:53 gtg 06:53 bye 06:53 bye 06:53 Today I went on a special field trip! 06:55 :) 06:55 To Medieval Times! 06:56 Hi. 06:56 Hi Drew o/ 06:56 Hello 06:56 Did you saw Lord Vladek? :P 06:56 No, it's a place. 06:57 :P 06:58 Hey 06:59 hi 07:01 . 07:10 hello o/ 07:10 Hi o/ 07:11 whats up guys 07:11 hey 717 07:11 <717dif> Hi misa back 07:11 Lol! All of you are back! 07:12 But, where is the Green ninja? 07:12 <717dif> Yea and what 07:12 hey 07:12 <717dif> hi 07:12 hey 07:12 Hi Lord o/ 07:13 Hi L 07:13 Bye 07:13 ! 07:13 ? 07:14 I gtg,bye o/ 07:14 <717dif> bye 07:14 Bye. 07:15 <717dif> Irnakk are you going? 07:16 <717dif> Is some one there 07:17 I'm here... 07:19 hey drew 07:20 <717dif> PM Drew 07:21 Can you see mine? 07:21 I couldn't see yours 07:25 if someone wants to add them self to my friends list go to this link User:Mito02#gallery-0 07:25 Hello 07:25 hey ninja 07:26 How's everyone 07:26 Fine. 07:27 <717dif> Good hi NINJA1 07:27 great thanks for asking 07:27 Hi. 07:27 hey 07:27 hi 07:27 <717dif> Hi 07:27 <717dif> Pm 07:27 how are you 07:27 pm who 07:27 ok 07:28 Hello 07:30 sorry 07:30 <717dif> Why did you go 07:30 <717dif> and enter 07:32 <717dif> Check this out http://superherosquadonline.wikispaces.com/home 07:35 <717dif> sorry my bad that was for a PM 07:35 ok 07:35 <717dif> some one there? 07:37 yeah 07:38 Lordgarmadon Pm 07:38 Checkit 07:39 G2G 07:45 hey 07:46 HI 07:46 Hi. 07:46 Whats up? 07:46 nothing how are you 07:46 Nothing 07:46 How are you? 07:47 I am okay, thanks. 07:52 Anybody know a wiki with commenting rules? 07:52 nope 07:52 Brickipedia. :P 07:54 hey clig 07:54 Hi.. 07:54 Hello. 07:54 Hey, Cligra 07:54 Hello 07:54 Cliggers 07:54 Hi. 07:54 how are you 07:54 <717dif> Hi 07:55 Fine, aside from the debilitating pain. 07:55 You? 07:59 Well, that was a conversation-stopper. :P 08:00 <717dif> so whats up 08:01 Pain, mostly. :/ 08:01 why 08:02 Yeah, why? 08:02 <717dif> so what do you guys want to talk about 08:02 Pie 08:03 Pumpkin or Pecan? 08:04 Banana Cream! :P 08:04 :O Daring. 08:14 So.......... 08:14 Yup. 08:15 I finished my new custom 08:16 :) 08:16 Who wants to see it? 08:16 Me (gotta go, though) 08:16 Me, I guess. 08:17 08:17 Nice! 08:17 No, I mustbe off. 08:19 Cool, and no mods are online. 08:19 *on chat. 08:20 What do you think about my custom? 08:20 Cool I said. 08:20 Hi. 08:20 hello 08:20 Hi 08:20 08:21 no mods! party!!!! 08:21 joking 08:29 This is just a test. 08:29 I shall leave.' 08:30 :) 08:30 Okay 08:30 Bye :P 08:30 08:30 What do you think about it? 08:31 Cool! 08:31 Doesn't look like it could really fly :P 08:32 Man, it's Ninjago custom :P 08:32 ::P 08:32 From a theme with colourful Ninja with elemental powers fighting skeletons and snakemen 08:32 xD 08:33 hello o/ 08:33 Hey Bob 08:33 But I agree, it would probably be too heavy to fly if it was a real life machine 08:33 hi 08:33 and the wings are too small 08:33 Hi 08:34 The wings need to be facing downward 08:34 Otherwise there is nothing holding him up 08:34 I shall post my set soon 08:35 Maybe it flies with Ninja's face facing down? :) 08:36 He has to bend his neck up then 08:36 That would get tiring :P 08:36 Being Ninja is for strong people :P 08:38 True. 08:38 I suppose :P 08:39 Did you see my previous set for that theme? 08:40 Custom:Ninja_Catapult 08:40 I did. 08:41 And you, BusyCityGuy? 08:41 Just hold on 08:41 I'm having computer issues 08:41 Hi. 08:41 o/ 08:43 o/ 08:52 pie 08:53 o/ 08:53 o/ 08:53 I like PIE! 08:54 Hello. 08:54 o/ 08:55 Mr. BCC, I would like you to read: Hello from Brickipedia. You have recently created a user signature which is in violation of our signature policy. Please fix this so it complies with our policy, or feel free to ask the user who placed this message or an administrator for help on how to fix this, we are most likely more than happy to help. However, if you take no action on your signature within three days, your signature will be deleted. Thanks. 08:55 08:55 Brickipedia:Signature_policy 08:57 Ajraddatz 08:57 GANoms? 08:57 Hey. 08:58 yeah, I'll take a look in a bit 08:58 Admiral Neo, that's not my name. I only respond to "Mental Overlord The Fett" 09:00 Okay.. 09:02 Welcome. 09:02 Hi. 09:02 when does summer sets come out?? 09:02 peoeple 09:02 i cant wait..... 09:03 Look at this 2012. 09:04 /\ yeah i am abit lazy, but i wasnt sure. 09:05 I will be back. 09:05 so mostly may and july 09:05 Uploading vid. 09:06 What is "I will be back."? 09:06 Hi. 09:07 but why is it in a link 09:07 Galaxy Patrol . 09:07 wudda bout it 09:08 I was trying to test if it has a link. 09:10 Hello 09:10 Hi again. 09:10 Whats up? 09:10 PM, VideoGamer1 09:11 Video Gamer, would you mind if I would call you VG1? 09:11 This is for me, everyone :) . Admiral Neo 09:12 Sure. 09:13 What the heck? 09:13 Yes? 09:13 Why does it keep linking to deleted articles? 09:14 I did that. Want a real one? User:Admiral Neo. 09:15 . 09:15 Admiral Neo's Real Page 09:15 :P 09:18 (indifferent) 09:19 ... 09:21 (indifferent) 09:23 How is everyone? 09:24 Fine. 09:29 I am off. Have a nice day, all! 09:30 GTG Cya. 09:31 back 09:32 o/ 09:46 hello 09:46 hi bobbricks 09:47 Logan, Saudi Arabia's biggest fan of Lyra/Kotone and Club Penguin! 09:47 i play club penguin! 09:48 whats your name on it 09:48 Crystal4659 09:48 Um 09:48 Bye. 09:48 :P 09:48 im ninja blue j 09:50 gtg guys 09:52 My name is Logan. 09:53 Hi Logan 09:53 It doesn't sound Arabic, even though I'm from Saudi Arabia. 09:53 cool 09:54 Don't you know that troller Evanf? 09:54 I do know him 09:55 What about him? 09:55 He got banned at community wiki for trolling. 09:55 Okay 09:56 Yeah we know about Evan 09:56 Hi Captain 09:56 lol 09:56 He is not a troller *Angry* 09:56 :( 09:56 he is nice 09:56 (Angry) 09:56 darn 09:56 g2g bye o/ 09:56 i was trying to make the "angry" emoticon 09:57 It's cloudy with a chance of pizza! 10:00 My mom farts alot. 10:01 Hey everyone. 10:01 Hegehog, Warn 1 10:02 what did i do 10:03 Spam 10:03 how was it spam 10:03 :/ 10:05 Hello. 10:05 Hey Knight! 10:05 I won't be on for long. 10:06 10:06 10:06 CA$H COW!!! 10:07 He kills. 10:07 He has killed me. 10:07 :p 10:08 Seriously. 10:08 I got another Galaxy Patrol minifigure yesterday 10:08 Not just 'cause I'm in the picture.... 10:08 Cool. 10:09 I'm needing Earth Blue bricks :/ 10:09 For a ship? :D 10:09 Or a base? 10:09 Agents was a theme with tons of Earth Blue bricks. 10:10 Earth Blue is a rare color on bricks in other themes, though. :/ 10:10 How do you do the "You have new messages" prank? 10:10 @Knight You will know soon ;) 10:12 My only review is featured. :O 10:12 Oh, my review has been nominated for featured. 10:12 Brickipedia:Featured_Review_Nominations#CzechMate.27s_review_on_9492_TIE_Fighter_.28.2B1.29 10:13 Could I review or is it for admins/mods only? 10:13 Anyone can review 10:13 I guess I will next time one happens. 10:15 Yeah. 10:15 I made a review. 10:15 And I'm not a mod. 10:16 So, Knight could you vote mine for featured? 10:16 I want Oscar! 10:16 :/ 10:17 There should be a Lego Pokemon theme. 10:18 'Ello. 10:18 Hey 10:18 I'm submitting an idea to Lego Cuuso. 10:19 <1999bug> Hmm... 10:20 Don't you have to like 18 to submit a proect on Cuusoo? 10:20 *project 10:21 Wait, nvm 10:21 *TIME TO CHECK EUROBRICKS!* 10:21 Don't talk in all caps. 10:21 I'm just kindly waiting for Pokemon to get a Lego theme. 10:24 ... 10:32 I'm working on a Pikachu face with that Creative Builder game at lego.com. 10:37 nvm 10:39 Hi 10:39 LEGO Pokemon would be such nonsense 10:39 ;p 10:39 They'd either make a bunch of bad HF-style action figures 10:39 Or pokemon out of bricks whihc wouldn't look good without making a lot of new parts 10:40 eh 10:40 Too expensive 10:40 And poitnless 10:40 I don't follow Pokemon 10:40 I don't either 10:42 (I'm working on LDD, I won't be replying too quickly) 10:44 hi 10:44 (It's a custom Monster Fighters set) 10:45 (What type of monsters? :D ) 10:45 (I think witches would be cool.) 10:47 (@Knight I'm working on a Zombies set, but you can join my custom theme!) 10:49 (Joining the custom theme will give you my trust to be awesome) 10:52 . 10:52 ... 10:52 hi guys 10:52 It will gain me your trust? :D 10:53 After I lost everyone's trusts? :( 10:54 Ya 10:54 brb 10:55 . 10:56 . 10:56 soo 10:56 Any new sets? 10:57 Not really. 10:57 So I should make a Monster Fighters witch set? :D 10:57 Ya 10:57 Hello. 10:57 Witch set with Skeleton guards! 10:58 Hey Admiral 10:58 Witches don't have skeleton minions. 10:58 ;) 10:58 CP---- Can you fix my sig!? 10:58 User:Admiral Neo/sig 10:58 How shall I make the witches? :/ 10:59 'Czech is awesome'? 10:59 @Knight Like it is in CMFs 10:59 @Admiral: I AM AWESOME :P 10:59 I already know I make a green head, and a black hat. 11:01 Sure, but please fix it :) . 11:01 . 11:02 Have to go. Bye! 11:02 Bright Green, or Bright Yellowish Green? 11:03 so yeah, no one's talking to me. that's sad. :( 11:03 Ugh 11:04 @Knight Not sure... 11:04 Bright Green, I guess 11:04 KoN 11:04 Vote on GA/FAnoms? 11:05 KoN is here? 11:05 Oh good 11:05 Sand Green. >:D 11:06 :d 11:10 <1999bug> Who else heard about the Live Action HF movie? 11:10 :( 11:11 Me 11:11 Sadly 11:11 <1999bug> It doesn't sound that bad. 11:11 i'm bored 11:11 <1999bug> A whole movie gives an opportunity to actually have a story arc 11:11 why is it that everyone is ignoring me? 11:12 <1999bug> I'm not 11:12 <1999bug> I just don't have anything to say 11:12 ook 11:12 ok 11:12 watever 11:16 Herro Clig 11:16 Herro. 11:16 @Bug: Yes, hopefully the story will be half-decent, still peeved though 11:16 :P 11:16 Hi Clig 11:17 Hi. 11:17 Talking about the H-fac movie? 11:17 Working on Monster Fighters custom 11:17 <1999bug> Yes, Cligra. 11:18 It is almost guaranteed to be completely awful. I'm still gonna see it,though. :P 11:18 Me too, admittedly. 11:18 :P 11:18 <1999bug> It isn't completely confirmed to be released... yet. 11:18 <1999bug> Negotiations... 11:18 That's true. 11:19 Yeah. 11:19 Though it looks likely, what with the LEGO movie being confirmed and all 11:19 Yup. 11:19 Really, I think the best that can come of this is that we get some semi-interesting promotions to go along with it. 11:19 . 11:19 King 11:19 Vote on FA/GA 11:19 11:19 Please 11:19 We have no voters 11:19 Sounds like a Monster Fighters TV show is possible too. 11:19 <1999bug> Even if the movie isn't half-decent it will help Hero Factory's sales. 11:19 I thought you wanted to pause all of those, BF2? 11:20 A Monster Fighters show would be EPIC 11:20 Okay, BF2. 11:20 I think a Ninjago movie would be interesting... not sure about live-action though :P 11:21 @Czech: Yep. 11:21 @Legoboy: Yes. 11:21 Who would they get to play Sensei who would have such an.. Interesting voice? 11:21 Hmm 11:21 Dee Bradley Baker 11:22 He's good at these type of oles 11:22 *roles 11:22 Arnold Schwarzenegger! 11:22 Patrick Stewart, methinks 11:22 Schwarzenegger would be perfect! :D 11:22 <1999bug> o.e 11:22 hehe 11:22 "No pizza for you" *bang* 11:23 "You don't mess with da Sensei." 11:23 *krak* 11:23 Oh! What about Mr. T?! 11:24 I pity the fool who steals my golden weapons! 11:24 I think Tom Cane wouldn't be bad... 11:24 I pity the fool who wouldn't see that movie! >:D 11:24 Hey o/ 11:24 And Bruce Campbell would be Kai. 11:24 (I don't have long) 11:24 Hello. 11:25 Hello Drew :) 11:25 Hey Drewbear 11:25 Vooote 11:25 Drewzloo. 11:25 Bye 11:25 Have done, BF2 11:26 Hi MM :) 11:26 Hello 11:26 Just built the promo Hulk minifig, not bad, but made of CMF plastic, eh 11:26 :D Neat 2012 05 24